False Appearances
by leiaah
Summary: Hinata and Shino go to Konoha High's annual ball with no dates. They sit and speculate the party at a distance. Oneshot, crackfic.


**Title:** False Appearances

**Style: **Oneshot, crackfic

**Characters:** Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Naruto and a few others

**Pairings:** Naruto/Sakura (I _really_ dislike this pairing, but it's for the sake of the fic), implied Kiba/Ino and Anko/Yamato

* * *

Konoha High was holding its annual ball at the school's gym. The gym was large and looking prettier than ever with its intricate balloon and ribbon designs, and flashing lights. A song that called for slow-dancing was playing and everyone was on the dance floor, couples and friends. Dancing. Ah, yes. Dancing. It's what people do at such events, right?

The tables were completely free, except for two who looked completely out of place.

"I do not know why I came."

"It's not like you to complain, Shino-kun."

"I know. We are in the same predicament, so why aren't you?"

The girl smiled to herself, the smile didn't convey happiness. Actually, it looked more like a grimace.

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Ah..." Shino understood, Hinata was complaining mentally.

A moment of silence passed between them as they regarded the rest of the school enjoying themselves.

_Naruto-kun, you asshole... It took me ages to confess to you that I'd really like it if we went to the dance together. But you went ahead and asked Sakura. I hope something bad happens to both of you later. No. Actually, just you._

Shino shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He got a weird vibe from his friend beside him. The usually calm and introverted girl was sending off violent vibes he didn't think she was capable of containing. What happened to his shy and loving friend? Her exterior showed that she was still there. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was scowling, her eyes following a certain couple. To the untrained eye, Hinata would look pretty calm. But being her good friend, it didn't take much to notice that slight slant in her eyebrows and that slight pursing of the lips. He didn't need to follow her eyes to know who. Her hands were resting gently in her laps. Despite her poised posture, he could not shake off that feeling he got from her.

The song ended, and Shino exhaled to calm himself down. He wanted to leave now. The students on the dancefloor disperesed as a more livelier song started to play.

"Naruto! Come let's go have a seat, my feet ache!"

Sakura made her way to the nearest table (which was the one Shino and Hinata had been seated on) as Naruto went over to the buffet to get Sakura and himself a drink.

"Hey guys! Enjoying yourselves?" Sakura asked as she sat down and bent over to slip off her heels.

Hinata gave the girl a sarcastic smile, and a nod of the head at the girl's attempt of small talk.

"Quite the night..." Shino offered his answer, eyes constantly darting to Hinata.

"Urgh- my feet are so sore! Oh- Naruto! Thanks!"

She took one of the glasses on offer and placed it on the table as she continued to massage her feet. Naruto sat next to her, and stretched his arm over the her back and rested it on the back of the seat.

"Good night, right guys?"

Again with that stupid question. Shino rolled his eyes, and helplessly nodded, then looked to Hinata again. Her eyes narrowed just a bit at Naruto, and as he drank from the glass, he choked.

"Oh- _God_- Sa- kura-" Naruto managed between coughs.

"Oh! Ohmigod!" Sakura hurriedly stood and delivered a hard blow to his back.

"OW- Urgh..." he groaned then cleared his throat, setting down his drink and eyeing it.

"Naruto! Drink slower next time!" scolded Sakura.

Shino noticed how the side of Hinata's lips twitched slightly. He _knew_ it was a satisfied smile. She picked up her clutch bag and stood to leave. That was an opening for him to leave too, so he took it.

"Later," he told the pair as he accompanied the fuming girl out the door.

That night, Shino's view on the calm and collected girl changed drastically. Ino won the title of Queen, Sakura threw a tantrum, Neji won the title of King, Kiba publicly showed a bit too much affection to Ino, their teachers Anko and Yamato were seen to be a little too close, and Naruto twisted his ankle trying to calm Sakura down.

After hearing the news, Shino understood to never cross Hinata in his life. As for Hinata? She was especially happy for the remainder of the last week of school.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've always wanted to do this with Hinata, mwahahahaha. Hope everyone who reads this enjoys it! :)


End file.
